PhantomGate
by SevenOverThree
Summary: After the portal gets overloaded with ghost energy, Danny and freinds find themselves in a place that isn't exactly close to home. Will they get back? And what kind of trouble will Danny get into on the new world? Fixed up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**DP (c) BH, SGA (c) MGM

**Authors notes:** Ok, I'm so sorry I deleted the chapteres, but I've been leaving out many important parts.

'---' means it's switching POV.

anyways, on to the chapter!

Dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Danny sighed as he, sam and tucker walked down into the lab.

"I'm not sure if it's even gonna work. It took a while for my dad to attach it, and If I touch it, who knows whats gonna happen." danny said, as he walked forward, closer to the ghost portal.

He yelled out loud as he tripped over a stray wire, grabbing the ecto-converter to stay up. It shocked him, sucking more and more energy from him. finally, sam pulled danny away from it. the portal was humming audibly.

"ok, so why are we going to clockwork again?" tucker asked.

"we're going to him to give this re-enforced ghost sheild to him, so nobody  
can take the thermos that dan is in. remember?" sam said, pulling tuckers beret over his face and walking over to the ghost portal.

"it's small enough that it will only cover dans area." She said, activating the ghost portal, which blasted outward, causing danny to fall to the ground to avoid it.

"woah... Tucker said.

"c'mon, we gotta get going." sam said, helping danny up and getting into the specter speeder. they turned the speeder on, and flew through the portal, only to find themselves in a strange future-like room.

"this isn't the ghost zone..." danny said. 

_---_

"Incoming wormhole!" A random technition that had been assigned to watch the 'gate exclaimed. Rodney McKay, Chief scientist on Atlantis, who was working on figuring out what a particular console in the back of the control room. His blue eyes looked up worriedly at the open 'gate. Major John Sheppard, the ranking military officer, hurried into the control room just as Rodney took over the place that the technition had been stationed at, followed closely behind by the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

"Who is it?" John demanded. Rodney rolled his eyes.

"If you shut up I'll tell you." Rodney replied sarcastically. The scientist looked at a screen, waiting for an IDC to be sent through but none came.

"Why isn't the shield up?" Weir asked suddenly. Rodney and John both looked quickly at the Stargate, and were terrified to see that the shield keeping unknown, and possibly dangerous, people from entering the lost city of the Ancients had failed to be raised. Rodney reached over to the button on the Atlantis DHD and pressed it only to find that it refused to do what it was supposed to.

"McKay, why isn't the shield raising?" John asked worriedly.

"How the hell should I know? Zelenka was supposed to repair this console after the Genii invaded the city." Rodney said harshly. Said scientist came into the room not very long after Rodney had pulled the a panel of the casing off the machine the DHD was housed in.

"I did. If people would not insist on having food and drinks near the ten-thousand year old equiptment things would not break so often." Zelenka said in his distinct Czech accent. Rodney grinned and nodded, completely understanding and agreeing.

"Holy shit..." John said, getting Rodney and Zelenka's attention. The two scientists quickly looked up from where they were trying to fix the DHD to see what looked like a puddle jumper, three kids inside of it. The ship was quickly surrounded by men with P90s and Wraith stun weapons, all of which were expertly trained on the three kids.

"Hands on your heads and slowly exit your vehicle! Don't try anything because we WILL shoot!" a lieutenant that lead the guards shouted at the three kids in the ship, who were all looking quite confused and scared.

_---_

Danny looked around at the men that were aiming the strange weapons at him, Sam and Tucker. Not wanting to chance anything, Danny put his hands on his head and slowly walked out of the specter speeder. He turned toward Sam and Tucker, and watched as they exited as well, their hands on their heads.

"Danny, do have any idea, any at all, where we are?" Sam asked him, moving closer to him. Danny slowly shook his head.

"No... I don't even think we're in the ghost zone." Danny replied, wanting desperately to go ghost and escape.  
Well, he thought, It looks like I'm not in Amity, I'm definatly not in the ghost zone, and I have at least 15 guns pointed at me. He closed his eyes and consentrated as a white ring tinted with blue appeared around his waist, splitting into two and moving the length of his body. When he opened his eyes, he was Danny Phantom.

He grabbed Sam and Tucker, floated up into the air, and created a ghost sheild in front of them. They, as far as Danny knew, were safe from the strange weapons.

_---_

As soon as the strange boy started floating up into the air, taking his two friends with him, the marines circling him opened fire with the P90s. The bullets ricocheted off the wall of bright green energy, embedding themselves in the wall and a few other peoples bodies. Shouts of surprise then pain sprouted up all across the gate room from the injured people.

"We need a medical team to the 'gate room immediately." Weir exclaimed over the comms.

"Were they just speaking english?" John asked Rodney for confirmation that he wasn't the only one to understand the strange kid.

"Yeah, he was. Hurray. Lots of people do." Rodney snapped. He was still trying, along with Zelenka, his second in command of the Atlantis science department, to fix the shield on the gate. It was still open and unguarded.

"Maybe we can talk to him?" Weir suggested, thinking of a way to keep anybody else from getting hurt. It was too late, though. In retaliation for their injured those marines with Wraith stun weapons had taken careful aim. Five blasts at the same time went speeding towards the strange kid. The energy blasts went through the bright green wall, and all hit the kid.

_---_

Danny yelled out in pain as the white-ish colored blasts of energy hit him. He fell to the ground, and unwillingly fell uncontious.  
--  
Sam crawled over to Danny, quickly checking him over to see if he had any wounds, but strangely enough, he had none. she turned toward the people that had shot him.

"What did you shoot him with? What did you do to him?!" she yelled, noticing light surprise in a few faces.

"Sam, I think he's just unconsious..." Tucker said, looking Danny over carefully.

_---_

Just as the marines started towards the three kids the medical team ran into the gate room, taking over the situation. They forced those marines that were unharmed to help move those in the gate room that were critically injured into the infirmary. Dr. Carson Beckett, the chief medical officer on Atlantis, went directly to the three unknown kids. He first checked over the girl, checking for anything broken from her fall, then doing the same to the dark-skinned boy wearing the beret. He then started muttering about overzealous marines and stupidity in a scottish accent while he checked over the unconscious boy that had transformed from human, to something else, to human again upon falling unconscious.

"He'll have a bad headache when he wakes up and I'd like to check for a concussion, but he looks like he'll be fine." Carson said, more to the boy's two friends than to anybody else. He stood up and rounded on the soldier that was in charge of the marines.

"What d'you think your bloody hell doing? Shooting at a bunch of kids! They were in mid-air, too, they could have been seriously hurt!" Carson rounded on John as he made his way quickly down the stairs.

"You're a right idiot not to call your men off when you saw they were just kids!" Carson pointed at John angrily, his accent getting worse they angrier he got. He glared at John before busying himself with another injured person nearby.

_---_

Sam smiled lightly at hearing that Danny would most likely be fine. but then, she should have expected that, as worse had happened to them before.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sam asked the scottish man.

"What where those energy weapons you were using? I havent seen anything like those before, and I've seen alot, believe me." Tucker said, looking around the room.

---

"You haven't seen anything, kid." Rodney said amusedly as he walked over the the strange ship the three had arrived in. He was fawning over it, enjoying the new machine that he would do everything in his power to get a look at. The Stargate had deactivated and no longer posed the threat of letting more unknown people through. It had turned off on it's own, which had let many a relieved sigh to escape many people's lips, including Rodney's.

"So. Where are you three from?" John asked, wincing at the unconscious boy. One blast from a Wraith stunner was bad, this kid would probably be out for a good hour, if not two. It didn't take a doctor to know that.

"This is earth-made! I recognize some of the parts!" Rodney exclaimed from where he squatted next to the strange ship. "I used this particular piece when I built that atomic bomb in the fourth grade. It's not easy to come by, it has to be special-made or ordered." Rodney rounded on the two kids. "How'd you get it?" he demanded.

---

Sam looked at the apparant genius, then back to the man in front of her.

"we're from amity park." She then looked over to the genius man and recoiled slightly at his loud question.

"Danny's dad made it. He made the whole speeder from hand." Sam said.

"By the way, I'm Tucker, that is Sam, and he is Danny." Tucker added.  
--  
2 hours later

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes to see Sam leaning over him.

"where are we?" He asked her, relativly groggy.

"I dunno. nobody wants to answer me. Tucker is trying to get the answer, but not having much luck."

"How long have I been out?"

"around two hours."  
Danny sighed and layed back down. He wanted to know where they where.

---

Two hours later found Rodney trying to get Tucker away from him. None of the marines would do anything, they thought the kid funny. The only thing that Rodney wanted was for the other boy to wake up... Danny wasn't it? So that he could get information about the 'speeder'. Why it looked like a puddle jumper, what it's supposed to do, and most important of all: how they came to be able to get through the Stargate with it.

"Having fun?" Rodney spun from where he sat in the mess hall to see Lieutenant Ford walking forward. Tucker sat across from him, still drilling questions and talking about the stargate, which he kept referring to as 'the portal'. Rodney glared hatred and daggers at Ford, who just laughed.

"Oh, tons, lieutenant." Rodney said sarcastically.

"I thought you might be. Carson just sent me, that other kid is awake." This seemed to stop Tucker's continueous talking.

"He thought you might want to know." Ford said as Rodney and Tucker both jumped up and started walking past the lieutenant. Rodney in the lead, Tucker following closely behind.

---

Danny looked around the room he had learned was the infirmary. He rubbed his head, which would not stop pounding, most likely due to his fall. He got up, to see a Tucker, along with a man he didn't know.

"What happened?" He asked. Sam looked at Danny.

"Danny, meet Rodney McKay. He is the residant tech geek." Sam said, as Tucker ran over to Danny.

"Danny! You alright?" he asked. Danny glared at him.

"Sorry. Standard question."

"I'm ok, apart from a major headache." He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at the man, Rodney.

"What hit me?" he asked him.

---

"About five stun-guns, give or take." Rodney said before rounding on the girl.

"And I resent that. It's called Chief Scientist, I deal with more than just 'tech' as you put it, I've saved this city from more disaters than you could ever dream of." Rodney crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, if you wanted to classify the science community here we'd be 'Nerds', not 'Geeks'. Geeks only know about things, Nerds can actually make things." Rodney told her off-handedly. He went over to Danny, sitting on the edge of the bed beside the one that the boy was laying on.

"Now, apparently your the only one that knows anything about that ship you arrived in. What's it meant to do?" Rodney asked Danny. "There were quite a few parts used in it's making that are almost impossible to come by, even for me."

---

"It's made for traveling in the ghost zone. My dad built it, along with a bunch of other stuff thats at home. He made the whole thing from hand. He's a genius when it comes to building stuff, but other than that, he's not that immpressive." Danny said, getting up. He then narrowed his eyes.

"One second." He turned into phantom, phased up through the ceiling, and continued going up until he was outside the large building. Now in the sky, he looked at what was beneath him. The large building he had just been in no longer qualified as large. It was huge. It was the size of a small city.

"woah..." danny said. He soon noticed what surrounded the city-sized building. Water. Danny looked around franticly for any signs of land, apart from the building. Nothing. He zoomed off in a random direction. No land. It was just the city-building, and water.

He flew back to the city-building, and phased dejectedly back into the infirmary, and turned, lightly angry, to rodney.

"Where the heck are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors notes:** Chapter two of PhantomGate.

Dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

"We can't really tell you that." John said as he walked into the infirmary. Rodney was looking none too impressed at Danny's disappearance. In fact, Rodney looked quite annoyed at the boy's disappearance.

"Ghost zone? You're kidding right? What the hell's your dad's name?" Rodney looked very serious, both angry and worried at the same time.

"Why's that important?" John laughed at Rodney. He received an annoyed look in reply.

"It's actually very important, as the ghost zone is impossible to get to. Trust me, I'd know. Smartest man in two galaxies, remember?" John rolled his eyes at the last part, obviously having heard the statement many times beforehand.

"What's your Dad's name, Danny?" Rodney demanded. "And don't try another disappearing act to get out of answering." the scientist pointed his index finger at Danny.

---

"My dads name? Jack Fenton. I'm Danny Fenton, his son. And what do you mean the ghost zone is impossible to get to? I end up going there nearly once every week! how do you think I ended up like this?" He said, gesturing at himself.

"My dad made the portal, plugged it in, It didn't work, I went inside it, accidentally pressed the 'on' button, which was inside the portal, and end up getting shocked with hundreds of volts of ecto-energy! If you want to try it, go right ahead, It's like getting ripped apart molecule by molecule!" Danny said angrily.  
Tucker and Sam stared at Danny, a little shocked by his sudden angry outburst.

"Calm down Danny, Jeez." Tucker said, putting a hand on Dannys shoulder.

---

"Holy shit." Rodney sighed. He ran his left hand through his hair and looked at Danny apologetically.

"What's the matter, Rodney?" John asked slowly, not sure he really wanted to know.

"I went to college with his Dad, we were both going for a degree in engineering." Rodney admitted, turning to look back at Danny. "I thought you looked familiar, that's why. The reason I said that the ghost zone was impossible to get to was because your Dad, a man named Vlad Masters, a woman named Maddie, and myself tried to design a portal into the ghost zone. I was only there for the designing and some of the building but I had found out that it hadn't worked." Rodney explained quickly.

"I hadn't thought that Jack would try and build another one, so I left him the blueprints. I didn't need them, they had only been for something to do in my spare time." Rodney shrugged, not taking his gaze off Danny.

"I haven't thought of any of them for years, I wonder how they're all doing." Rodney said off-handedly.

---

"Well, my dad, Jack married Maddie, Vlad is single and my arch-enemy, and if you knew my dad, how come he never mentions you? ever?" Danny said, looking at Rodney with interest. Suddenly, something regstered in Dannys mind.

"what do mean you're the smartest man in two galaxys? the only known galaxys close to the milky way are the andromeda galaxy, it's about 2.2 million light years away. and the pegasus galaxy, but its around three million light-years away... do you work for some underground version of the government or something?"

Danny continued looking at Rodney, who was now beginning to look a little uncomfortable.

---

"Your Dad probably doesn't mention me because we had a bit of an argument before I left." Rodney told Danny, completely ignoring the boy's last question. Everyone in the infirmary except Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked very uncomfortable but were all trying to cover it up. Danny threw Rodney a look that clearly said that he wanted an answer to his last question and he wouldn't let the subject drop.

"You can keep a secret, right?" Rodney sighed. John gave Rodney an amazed but angry look. Danny nodded his head quickly, getting Sam and Tucker to do so also.

"What I'm about to tell you is possibly the best kept secret on Earth. You can't tell anybody anything about this place, who's here, or anything you see us doing." Rodney told them, his and every other adults faces looking very serious.

"You're in the lost city of Atlantis, in the Pegasus galaxy. That 'portal' as Tucker kept calling it is actually a Stargate. It's a device that creates artifical wormholes that allow you to travel to other planets that also have a Stargate instantaneously." Rodney explained. John stepped forward.

"If you tell anybody anything about this place, or the Stargate, we can have all three of you arrested and thrown in jail for the rest of your lives, without a trial or lawyers." John added quickly. Rodney snapped his fingers and pointed at John, nodding his head quickly.

"Yeah, thanks." Rodney whispered quickly to John.

---

Danny stared at Rodney with a look of open amazment on his face.

"I'm on a different planet... I'M ON A DIFFERENT PLANET!!" He yelled, shooting his hands up into the air, and also causing everyone in the room to cover their ears. His eyes shined with happiness, and he ran out of the infirmary, back into the 'gate' room.

He ran his fingers over the strange console, and smiled. He was living his dream of being an astronaut. Looking at the Portal, or, stargate, he noticed how similar they truely were, and suddenly began to wonder how the ghost portal could've possible brought him to a different planet.

"It must've been the energy surge from when I touched the ecto-converter..." he muttered to himself. He became suddenly aware of many people staring at him. He carefully walked away from the console, and toward the inactive gate. He touched one of the symbols, and smiled slightly. He was so close to so many planets, yet he was so far.

Danny frowned and narrowed his eyes, as he remembered what he had said earlier. ' the pegasus galaxy is around three million light-years away...' He didn't even know how the stargate worked, but he knew that it couldn't possibly reach that far. The only reason he managed to get here was probably because of how much energy he had accidentally pumped the ghost portal full of.  
"How am I gonna get back?" he said to himself, as he sat down on the stairs that led up to the gate, leaning on the gate itself.

Danny jumped and turned around as a low,but loud, scraping-like noise came from directly behind him. the gate was turning, stopping every so often.

"what the..." danny muttered, as the gate continued to turn.

---

The gateroom and the adjoining control room were a flurry of movement as the Stargate started activating. Marines pushed Danny away from the Stargate, forcing the boy to stand behind them, preferrably go into the control room. Rodney, John, Elizabeth, Teyla, and Ford all ran into the control room with Sam and Tucker following quickly behind. None of them looked all too pleased with their following but none had the time or patience to argue with them either.

Rodney sat down at a computer as the Stargate activated. The shield activated, sending waves of relief crashing through those in the control and 'gate rooms. None had been very sure if the shield would activate again, after Danny, Tucker, and Sam's arrival.

"No IDC yet." Grodin announced. Elizabeth turned to John.

"Do we have any teams off-world?" She asked him. John shook his head.

"Not that I know of." John answered. "No one should be off-world, anyways."

"We have incoming." Rodney said. A moment later a man flew out of the Stargate, literally. He had black boots, hair, and gloves. A white cape flew out behind him that matched his shirt and pants. His eyes glowed red, and a goatee covered his chin. The part that all the adults were paying attention to was the glowing of his hands. It looked particularly dangerous, not something that you wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"Who the hell are you?" Rodney demanded before anybody else could say anything. John looked quickly at Rodney before looking at the man for the answer. P90s and Wraith stunners were aimed at the strange man, ready to be fired. The stunners first, of course. None of them wanted a repeat of when Danny fist arrived only hours before.

---

Danny stared at the man who had come through the gate. He immediatly went ghost, floating up into the air, at the mans eye-level.

"Vlad? How did you get here? What do you want?"

"Well, Daniel, I heard that a rip in space had opened up in the ghost zone and went to see if the rumors were true. apparantly, they were." Vlad said, floating over to Danny, who braced himself.

'wait a second...' danny thought. 'those stun weapons went through my ghost sheild, so...'

"hit him with as many stun weapons as possible!!" danny yelled, catching Vlad off guard. Vlad sheilded himself, thinking it would protect him.

---

Despite Danny's call to shoot the newcomer, none came. The marines were more on edge, yes, but no shots rang out. None would shoot anything without the word of Elizabeth or John.

"Who are you?" John asked, repeating Rodney's earlier question. The men with the P90s lowered their guns but the stunners were kept aimed. If that shield was anything like Danny's...

"We aren't getting any life readings from him." A marine said, showing a life signs detector to John, and then to Rodney.

"John, you might wanna follow Danny's advice." Rodney said quickly. He gave John a 'do-what-I-say-or-suffer-my-wrath' look that normally did little to nothing to anyone but the scientists. This time, however, John decided to follow the chief scientists advice. John gave the marines a 'look' and ten stun weapons were shot at the strange floating man.

---

Danny grinned and flew backwards, away from vlad, whos eyes widened when the stun shots went through his ghost shield.

"how...?" he said, before falling to the ground, unconcious. two black rings appeared around his waist, moving the length of his body, changing his appearance to that of an aged man.

Danny flew into the specter speeder and grabbed a taser-looking object from inside it.  
He turned it on, and shocked vlad, who did nothing but flinch.

"there." Danny flew back inside the specter speeder, and looked around before grabbing a round, flat-bottomed object, the ghost shield they had planned on giving to clockwork. Phasing out of the specter speeder, he handed it to rodney.

"you'll need that if you want to keep him in a cell. you'll just need to make it bigger."

He flew back to Vlad, and hoisted him up roughly, before walking back, and dragging the unconcious Vlad, toward Rodney.

"You do have prison cells, right?"

---

When the strange floating man changed into an older falling man, caught by Danny, only a few eyes widened in surprise. After the last few months in Atlantis not much surprised the members of the expedition.

"What is it?" Rodney asked. He turned it over in his hands as he looked at it, trying to figure out what it was before it was said. He had an idea, just wanted to make sure. John stepped forward as Danny came back, carrying the man. Two SF's stood on either side, ready to take the man from Danny. At a motion from John they did so.

"We can take him to the brig. It's the closest we have to a prison." John said quickly. Rodney was still playing with the device, when it activated. Rodney dropped it in surprise, having been playing with Ancient devices had made him wary of unknown technology activating without him wanting them to.

It looked just like when the shield to Atlantis had activated at the end of the storm except instead of a gold-tinted bubble the shield was a greenish-blue colour. It rolled a little from the drop and touched Danny's foot as the SF's carried the man, lead by John, down to the brig.

---

danny reached down and picked up the semi-large bubble off the ground. transforming into human, the ghost shield slipped straight through danny, the round mechanism falling into his open palm. He pressed a button on the side, and the shield dissappeared.

"it's a ghost sheild. It projects a portable shield that ghosts can't get through. So... can you make this thing bigger so Vlad won't just phase through the cell? the taser I shocked him with disabled his powers for three hours, so you should have enough time to configure it." danny said, following the men who had carried Vlad away.

---

Rodney grabbed the sheild from Danny rather eagerly and disappeared in a different direction than what John and the SF's were heading in. Danny almost got to follow them to the cell but was stopped by lieutenant Ford, an SF, and Peter Grodin. The SF held a wraith stunner in his hands and looked more than willing to shoot a kid with it.

Rodney went into his labs, eager to start fiddling with the newfound toy. It was a rare opportunity for him to be working with a machine with the owner of the machine only teleporter jump away. Zelenka glanced from where he sat working on another piece of Ancient technology to look at what the chief scientist was doing. He grinned and wordlessly went back to what he had been doing: trying to figure out what that particular machine did.

Rodney started by carefully dismanteling the ghost shield. He kept it's parts and how they came apart in his mind as he looked at them all. He had to keep reminding himself that Jack Fenton had built this, and therefore what he was looking for wouldn't be usual for a shield device.

Finding the part that he was looking for, Rodney removed it and turned it over. It was the size of a watch battery and looked like a normal computer chip. Rodney put it to the side and went about figuring out what he could use to make the shield bigger. He knew that he couldn't base it off the shield mechanism for Atlantis, that would make the shield too big. They only wanted it as big as the cell. Then it hit him: he could base it off of the cell's shield! That would most likely work, and having looked at the mechanism for the cell's shield in an attempt to figure out how he might be able to power the city's shields he knew exactly how to build what it was he needed.

A grin spread over Rodney's face as he quickly started fixing the ghost shield, fixing it to make the shield bigger.

---

Danny stopped and stared worriedly at the weapon being aimed at him.

"woah... ok, I guess I can't go any further..." Danny said to himself, turning around and walking randomly around atlantis, until he spyed a balconey. He walked onto it, smiling lightly at the unobstructed view of space. Hearing footsteps, he turned around to see Sam.

"Hey Sam." Sam looked up at the sky, then at danny.

"I'm guessing you're wishing you could go off into space?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"well, technically, I'm already in space. What I want is to go off to a different planet and fight some bad guys. some aliens..." Danny said, turning around.

"Hey, I'm gonna explore a bit. If Rodney calls me, just tell him I went on a flight to cool myself down. I got a bit of energy I need to get rid of." Danny said, changing into his ghost form and flying off in random patterns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing

**Authors notes:** Chapter three of PhantomGate.

Dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

While Rodney adjusted the ghost shield, John had finished putting the strange man, who he had dubbed Roy just so that he didn't have to keep thinking of him as 'the strange man', into the cell. He was looking for Danny because John wanted to take the kid to get something to eat. And possibly get a few more of his questions answered. Maybe he could drag Rodney away from the lab to join them, Rodney had to have a few questions needing answers too. Then again, Rodney didn't care what people thought and just went and asked... maybe just Danny was better.

John found Tucker standing outside the labs, watching Rodney work.

"Hi." John said, an eyebrow raised. Why anybody would willingly watch Rodney McKay sitting and playing with a newfound 'toy' was beyond John. Tucker stayed silent, obviously not wanting Rodney to catch him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Danny is, would you?" John asked him. Tucker shook his head.

"Maybe Sam does. I saw her heading that way." Tucker pointed in the direction that the balconies were in. John thanked Tucker and continued on his quest to find Danny.

He found Sam standing looking out over the water. He walked over and stood next to her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Danny is, would you?" he asked her.

---

Sam looked at John.

"He went out flying. It calms him down, and, well... danny said he had a bit of excess energy he wanted to get rid of." She said, looking back out over the water, A very small, back-colored dot moving very quickly, and barely over the surface of the water, was visible.

"You know, he may not show it much, but at the same time he loves being here, he also hates it. He's on a planet in a different galaxy, so he can't just up and fly back to Amity. He the towns protecter, He's not used to being this far from home."

0o0o0o0

Danny closed his eyes as he sped up, turning slowly, but not noticing it. He slowly sped up more, and didn't notice he was heading straight toward atlantis.

0o0o0o0

Sam's eyes widened as Danny zoomed straight toward her and John. Both her of them ducked as Danny flew past them, into Atlantis.

0o0o0o0

Danny opened his eyes to see himself speeding through a hallway, people throwing themselves onto the floor, some back into the rooms they had just been in. Then, danny did just what he shouldn't have done. He began to panic. Completely forgetting about his ability to phase through things, he turned, attempting to dodge objects he would've crashed into. He began looking around franticly, accidentally zooming into a room being used by only one person. That person, who had just been leaning over, got up, only to see Dannys terrified face for a split second, before being hit by Danny at a high speed.

As Danny got up, he noticed who it was he had hit. It was Rodney.

---

Rodney grinned as he finished the adjustments to the ghost shield Danny had given him to play with. He turned it over in his hands, looking at the finished product. It couldn't be more perfect if it had been made by the ancients.

Shouts from the hallway caught his attention. Rodney looked to Tucker, who was standing in the corner now to get out of the hallway and out of the way of many people, throwing him a confused look. Tucker shrugged and Rodney rolled his eyes. Could he not get just a simple two minutes peace before all hell broke loose? Rodney turned back around to face the wall opposite Tucker and touched his earpiece.

"What the hell's going on in the hallways? Why are people screaming?" He demanded. It took a few long seconds for someone to answer him, and it was John.

"Danny's flying through them!! Rodney, get down and stay down!!" John shouted. Rodney gasped and did the opposite that John had said to, he jumped up. He had been planning on knocking Tucker down to the ground, getting the kid to saftey before getting himself to safety.

The sound of something moving quickly caught his attention and he turned to look out the door. For a split second Rodney saw Danny, before the obviously frightened boy collided head-on with him. Rodney crashed down to the ground, his head colliding quickly and painfully with the ground. Stars danced in front of his eyes and black dots lined his vision before falling completely into unconsciousness.

---

Danny rubbed his head.  
"augh... Should'a gone intangible... but thats what I get for panicing, I guess." Danny said, attempting to help Rodney up, only to discover that the older man was, in fact, unconscious.  
"oops..." danny said, noticing that a few people were grinning. He was sure he'd even heard somebody say; 'nice', another; 'finally'.

Danny walked into the hallway, where a few people were still recovering from what had just happened.  
"Sorry!" Danny yelled. "It won't happen again! I hope..." Danny added as an afterthought.

He walked back into the room, and pulled rodney onto a chair, with much difficulty.  
"I hope he didn't break anything."

---

Rodney groaned as he awakened. What had happened to give him such a massive headache? He had been working on the ghost shield... no... he had just finished working on the ghost shield. Something had been thrown at him. No, someone had been thrown at him. Danny had been thrown at him. Yes, that was it. Two idiot marines had gotten into another fight, Danny had tried to stop it, and ended up getting picked up and thrown out of the way. Because it was impossible for Danny to have been FLYING. It defied every law of physics for a human to fly.

Rodney rubbed his head and opened his eyes just as John charged through the doorway. The chief military officer of Atlantis looked worriedly from Danny, who was standing nervously nearby, and Rodney, who had yet to figure out how he had gotten onto a chair. Wasn't he standing when Danny was thrown?

"Rodney, are you alright? I told you to get down not up! Didn't you hear me, Danny was flying through the hallways!" John turned to said teenager. "Speaking of which. We need to lay down a few ground rules. Just because you're going to be here for a little while doesn't mean that you can just go flying anywhere over the planet. No going out without someone else. This base is top secret which means there's stuff here that you aren't allowed to see without proper security clearance, which I'm pretty damn sure none of you have." John told Danny seriously.

"I finished the ghost shield. It's all ready to be attached to the cell." Rodney told them.

---

Danny sighed. That meant he wouldn't be allowed to phase through the walls. At least, walls that lead to places he wasn't allowed to be. Or fly around.  
He hoped he wouldn't get too jumpy with the sudden lack of ghosts.

"So You guys... What do you do here?" Danny asked, hoping he could help out with stuff to keep him busy. He knew John would probably not tell him anything, as 'top secret' meant he wasn't supposed to know.

---

Rodney rolled his eyes, throwing John a 'he didn't really just ask that' look. John just grinned.

"We do work. Or in Rodney's case he plays with really old junk to find out it's only a used toothbrush." John said. Rodney glared holes in John.

"That was ONE time. You know full well that this city wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my infinite genius and ability to pull answers to mistakes you and your military grunts make out of my ass." Rodney insisted vehemently. John just chuckled as he turned to Danny.

"You wanna see something cool?" John asked. "Your friends can come too, if they want."

---

Danny brightened at Johns question.

"Sure." He began to follow John, Sam and Tucker following behind.  
Danny rolled his eyes as Tucker Whispered in his ear.

"You sure we can trust these guys danny?"

"Of course Tuck. And it's not like we can escape anywhere. When I was outside, it was water as far as I could see. And If they don't like Vlad, then they're good guys in my book." Sam chuckled, and turned to Tucker.

"Hey, these guys don't seem that bad. I wonder how Vlad got here anyway..." She thought out loud. Danny frowned.

"Yea... I mean, I know how we probably got here, but how could Vlad have?"

"We could ask him later, you know." Sam said to him.

* * *


End file.
